Chuck vs The Fake Name ALTERNATE VERSION
by 00Awesome
Summary: Chuck and Sarah actually talk about their problems and Sarah doesn't tell Shaw her name. Charah of course...You know what I suck at summaries, so please just R&R, would appreciate it a lot.


******AN: Hey guys. Like a lot of you I was not a fan of vs The Fake Name. Let me just put something out there. Chuck acting as an assassin: pretty awesome. Sarah and the piece of wood: anti-awesome. So this just randomly appeared in my head and two hours later, here we are. In this version of Fake Name, Chuck and Sarah actually talk about their problems and fix it. **

******Anyway, hope you enjoy, please review, for every review on this story, Shaw is stabbed with a knife. LOL. **

* * *

******Chuck vs The Fake Name ALTERNATIVE VERSION **

Chuck had the sniper scope pointed at Shaw's apartment. Shaw was his target, but he could barely breathe when he saw Sarah through the scope. What was she doing there? What was happening?

"Oh my God," he muttered.

With the headphones on, Chuck could hear every word being spoken in that apartment.

"It's just really hard seeing Chuck become a different person," came her voice.

"It's just a mission," Shaw replied.

"No, it's not a mission. It's everything, how he pulled out Casey's tooth and how he burnt that asset a couple weeks ago and the way he lies to Hannah about his job...It's so easy for him," Chuck's changing. Chuck was now ignoring the prompts of the mobsters beside him.

Shaw walked up closer to her. "He's becoming a spy."

"I know. But lives are being affected here."

"Sounds like he's not the only one who's changing."

"I know but it's like watching Chuck disappear and..."

"Take the shot Rafe."

Chuck ignored the mobsters yet again.

"You can talk to me, Sarah."

"The more I wanna remember who I am. Who I was before all of this..." Suddenly the talking stopped and her brain began to work. She shouldn't be talking to Shaw about this, she should be talking to Chuck about this. If he was changing, maybe she could help him, she never had anyone to help her and God, it was hell.

"Sarah?"

"I have to go Shaw," she said.

"What? Why?"

"Because! I-I shouldn't be talking to you about this. I should be talking to Chuck about this."

"He's turning into a spy, he's with Hannah, he won't get it," Shaw argued.

"Well I have to try," Sarah left the apartment without another word, leaving Shaw dumbstruck.

Chuck's eyes widened. Did Sarah...Did she still have feelings for him? He was certain he lost his chance in Prague, but this. This was eye-opening. Not just about Sarah, but about him. Was he really changing that much? And then he thought about Hannah. She was great, but his heart already belonged to someone else. He had to end it, it wasn't fair to anyone.

"What are you doing Rafe? Take the shot!"

* * *

Chuck and Casey made sure that the mission was wrapped up quickly and cleanly. He could deal with any repercussions later, but right now there were other repercussions he had to deal with urgently. He found Hannah at the Buy More and pulled her aside.

"Chuck? Is everything okay?"

"Um, actually, no, it's not," he tried to phrase this all properly. "Hannah, you are beautiful and smart and we have a lot in common," he glanced down. "But I have to be fair to you and as much as I like you, I'm still in love with Sarah...my ex," _hopefully not for long_ he thought. "And you deserve to have a relationship with someone who loves you, something that's real. We both do."

"So you've just been stringing me along?" Hannah replied.

"No, I-I... Look, I'm in love with someone else and I can't feel that way about someone other than her. I didn't want to hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Chuck."

"Goodbye, Hannah."

* * *

**Maison 23**

Sarah had just received a call from Casey that he had helped Chuck wrap up the Rafe Grubber mission. She was just about to head out until she heard frantic knocking on her door and opened it.

"Chuck?"

"Hi, Sarah."

"I was just about to go see you. Casey said that you guys wrapped up the mission."

"Yeah, we did, can I come in? I need to talk to you," Chuck said.

"Sure," Sarah replied, a little surprised. She was just about to go and talk to him. They took a seat next to each other on the foot of her bed. "So what's up?" she asked.

Chuck took a deep breath. This was it, no lies, he was going to lay out everything on the table.

"I'm gonna be totally honest right now," he said. "When you were at Shaw's apartment, I heard what you said...about how I was changing and becoming a spy."

He heard that? "Chuck-"

"No look, I get it. I know for sure that I am not the same guy that you met at the Buy More three years ago and I know that becoming a spy has been changing me, but I don't want it to change me for the worse. And I know it's gonna be hard, but, I could really use your help."

Sarah felt a small smile form on her face. "Of course."

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "I know that it's been hard with me changing and becoming a spy and everything, but why did you go to Shaw? Why didn't you just come to me first to talk about it?"

"Because-" Man this was going to be hard. "Because after you rejected me in Prague, I felt so alone, like I had no one to turn to. And then when you got together with Hannah, I just- I just wanted something familiar, something where I wouldn't get hurt and Shaw was there, but nothing ever happened between us, I promise."

Chuck put his hand on top of Sarah's, she gazed up and looked him in the eye.

"I wasn't rejecting you, Sarah," Chuck said. "In Prague, I know that it looked like I was choosing being a spy over being with you, that's not what I was doing and I am so sorry that I ever let you think that. You are so amazing at your job and I know how much you love what you do. If I became a spy, than we could be together for real and we wouldn't have to spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders, running from the CIA. That's not the kind of life you deserve."

He looked down at their hands.

"I love you, Sarah Walker, more than anything."

"Chuck-"he had managed to take her breath away. He loved her, sure there was the videotape that Carina had given her of the engagement party where Chuck said it, but this was different. All the cards were on the table, he loved her.

"I-I love you, Chuck," she said. She said it, she couldn't believe she actually said it, told it to him.

Chuck flashed his Bartowski grin. The smile she loved, he cupped her face gently and kissed her. It was soft and sweet and meaningful, she never wanted the moment to end, neither of them did. But she pulled away, Chuck looked confused.

"Wait Chuck, what about Hannah?"

"I broke up with her," Chuck answered. "I told her that I was hopelessly in love with you and I could never have those feelings about anybody else." Sarah smiled. "I am hopelessly in love with you," he told her.

They quickly resumed the kiss, turning hot and passionate, for a second time, Sarah pulled away.

"Chuck, I know that you always wanted to know about my past and who I was before the spy life."

"Sarah, you don't have to-"

"Chuck, please. I have to finish, if I'm going to tell anybody this, I want it to be you." She took a deep breath. "My real name is Sam," she whispered.

He was shocked. He hadn't expected this at all. "Thank you for telling me this," he caressed her face with his thumb. "I know it can't have been easy for you. But no matter what, you'll always be Sarah to me."

"I only want to be _your_ Sarah," she smiled.

Chuck wrapped her into a warm embrace. Finally, after so long, everything was out on the table, they were going to be okay.

* * *

**AN: Does this seem rushed? Yeah. Were some of the characters OOC? Yeah, probably. Did everyone deal with everything a little too well? Feels that way. Was this what I would have preferred vs The Fake Name went? Definitely. Is this bad and I have to delete it? That's up to you guys.**

**I just finished this at midnight, after a tiring day at school, but I hope that you guys enjoyed that. Because, yes Fedak, grown ups talk to each other about their problems. Anyway, please, please review. **


End file.
